New Places, New People
by Karu
Summary: There's a new girl in domino high, and no one expects much of her, but how does she endup winning the heart of Seto Kaiba? Please R
1. A New Girl in Town

Karu: *holds gun up to Yami Yugi's head* SAY IT!!  
  
Yami Yugi: *scared* Okay okay, Karu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, she does own the plot of this fic and her character Karu. *to Karu* I did what you want, you're not gonna shot me, right?  
  
Karu: Wrong. *Pulls trigger* The rating is because of my violent disclaimers, some cursing, and the rating may be upped because of a lemon I might put in a later chapter, if I feel like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO WEAR THIS!?" yelled Karu as she held up her new school uniform her mother had just brought home.  
  
"It's the regulation girls uniform for Domino high," answered her mother.  
  
"LOOK AT THE JAKET, IT'S PINK!"  
  
"So, pink looks cute on you."  
  
"Precisely, it's cute, you know I hate cute, and look at this skirt" Karu said as she shoved the blue mini skirts in her mother face.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'll try to contact the people at the school, but until then, I guess you'll just have to live with it," said her mother as she pushed the skirt away.  
  
Just great, thought Karu as she grabbed her school uniform and walked up the stars to her room, first we move to this stupid place, and now I'm stuck wearing a pink jacket to school.  
  
Karu threw the uniform on her bed and turned around to look at herself in her mirror. Her golden brown hair reached just below her shoulders. She looked up to only to see her own piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She stood about 5' 8" but was usually a few inches taller due to the heels on her boots. She was wearing dark blue flare jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black trench coat.  
  
Karu pulled on her leather boots, ran down the stairs and tried to sneak out the door.  
  
"Where exactly do you think you're going young lady?" her mom asked her before she could escape.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I can find something to do in this stupid town," she replied.  
  
"First, this town is not stupid, you know we moved here so your father could work at KaibaCorp., it was the best offer he got, and Second, I'm fine with that, go do whatever you want. This town is safe, not like where we used to live."  
  
"Whatever," Karu said as she went out the door.  
  
Why is my mom so bent on proving to me that this town is so great, yeah, my dad got a good job here, but what's so special about domino? Karu thought as she walked along the street.  
  
Karu soon came upon the arcade and walked inside. She saw a large group of people gathered around one of the games. She walked over to see what they all found so interesting. She saw a small kid maybe about 8 or 9 playing one of the games. Oo ah, a kids playing a game, what's so special about that? She then looked at the score, that's what. The kid then glanced at his watched and promptly lost, Karu could tell it was on purpose. The kid then got up and walked away.  
  
Karu walked up behind the kid, "That was some score you got on that game."  
  
"That? Please, I think that's the lowest score I've ever gotten," the kid replied.  
  
"Wow, you must be pretty good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Karu, what's your name?"  
  
"You don't know who I am?" asked the kid rather amazed.  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Only because I hold the record score for every video game in that entire arcade."  
  
"Well, I just moved here and I haven't really any clue about anything."  
  
"My name's Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba, as in KaibaCorp.?"  
  
"Yeah, KaibaCorp. is owned by my older brother Seto."  
  
"Seto? As in THE Seto Kaiba, best duelist in the world? Only defeated twice?"  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Wow! I'm a pretty good duelist, if I do say so myself."  
  
"There's no way you're better than Seto."  
  
"Probably not, but I'd like to duel him none the less."  
  
"Maybe I can get him to duel you or something, but he doesn't have lost of time , running a company and all."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba," said Karu as she waved to him and walked into an alley towards he house, maybe this won't be that bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what ya think? If you have time, review, if you don't, I won't hold it against you. Actually, maybe I will, just to be mean. 


	2. The game shop

Karu: *holds knife at Joey's throat* ay it!  
  
Joey: KarudoesnotownYu-Gi-Oh, thatispropertyofKazukiTakahashi, allKaruownsishercharcterKaru  
  
Karu: *still holding knife* understandably  
  
Joey: Karu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that is property of Kazuki Takahashi; all Karu owns is her character, Karu. *To Karu* Are you gonna kill me now?  
  
Karu: Yes *slices Joey's throat* I will say this again, the rating is because of my violent disclaimers, some cursing, and the rating may be upped maybe for a lemon later on, if I feel like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe that I'm gonna get to duel THE Seto Kaiba, Karu thought to herself as she walked along the street. She soon came across the town's game shop. She walked inside to se a short boy with strange hair at the desk.  
  
"Welcome to the turtle game shop, how may I help you?" asked the boy.  
  
"Do you have any duel monsters booster pack?" Karu asked the boy.  
  
"Yes, we have Magic Ruler, Legend of the Blue Eyes, Metal Raiders, and Labyrinth of Nightmare"  
  
"I'll take a pack of Magic Ruler."  
  
"That'll be $4.35."  
  
"Here," said Karu as she handed him the money. "When are you gonna get in the new Mythological Age boosters?"  
  
"We're supposed to get them in next week," said the boy as he took the money."  
  
Karu walked out the door and continued on her way home. As she walked, she opened the booster. She pulled out the cards and was amazed at her luck. Wow, she thought to herself, Axe of Despair, Labyrinth Wall, Wall Shadow, Magical Labyrinth, Minar, Grave keepers Servant, Mystic Plasma Zone, Ceremonial Bell, and Flash Assailant. This has got to be the best booster I've ever gotten.  
  
She soon made it back to her house, unlocked the door, and walked inside. She soon stopped by her mother. "I talked to the people at Domino high, they said that you have to wear the uniform,"  
  
Karu groaned  
  
"However," Karu's mother said, "If you chose to, you can wear the boys uniform." Karu's mom then pointed to another uniform that was hanging on a chair.  
  
Karu went over to inspect the uniform. "I guess it's better than the other one," Karu said, "I'll wear it." Karu grabbed the uniform and walked up the stairs and into her room. She threw the girls uniform onto the floor of the closet and draped the boys uniform over a chair in the corner of her room. She then proceeded to change into her nightgown and lied down on her bed.  
  
Tomorrow's my first day at school, Karu thought to herself. She then thought sarcastically, I can't wait. Karu fell asleep rather quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ummm... Review, please! 


	3. The First Day of School

Karu: Ishizu...  
  
Ishizu: Karu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh; all she owns is her character and the plot of this story.  
  
Karu: Wow, I didn't even have to threaten you, you just said the disclaimer for me  
  
Ishizu: Well, I looked into the future with my Millennium Tauk and saw that if I didn't say the disclaimer, you'd kill me.  
  
Karu: good thinking, to understand the rating, check my other chapters. Now, in this chapter I finally incorporate the other characters like Tea, Tristan, Seto, Bakura, and Yugi when you actually know his name. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karu Woke to the sound of her mom yelling at her.  
  
"Karu, wake up or you're going to be late for your fist day at Domino High."  
  
Why does this always happen? Why can't I ever wake up on time? Karu thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Karu put on the blue jacket and pants that were the Domino High boys school uniform. She quickly grabbed her school stuff, ran out the door and jumped in her mother's car.  
  
"I'll be waiting out front of the school at 3:30 to pick you up," said Karu's mom as she drove up to the school.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that I could walk home today," replied Karu.  
  
"Fine," said her mother, "But be home by 4:30."  
  
Karu got out of the car and walked into the school. As she walked to her class, everyone in the halls stared at her, and she could hear them whispering things about her uniform.  
  
Fucking idiots, she thought, how can they be so stupid? Those jack- asses.  
  
Karu glanced at her schedule and walked into a nearby classroom. Again, everyone stared at her in amazement, she glared at them and they quickly returned to what they were doing.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Joey saw Karu and instinctively hit Tristan and pointed to Karu when Tristan turned around. "Look at her, she's hot," Joey whispered to Tristan.  
  
Tristan quickly glanced a Karu, turned to Joey, and said, "Are you gay? That's a boy, look at the uniform."  
  
"No, take another look," said Joey.  
  
Tristan looked back at Karu. "You're right," said Tristan, "that is a girl, and she is hot."  
  
Joey and Tristan ran over to Karu and immediately tried to make conversation.  
  
"You do know that you're wearing a boys uniform?" asked Tristan dumbly.  
  
"Yes, dumb ass, of course I know. Go fuck a pretzel," said Karu angrily. Tristan was hot down and sulked off.  
  
"Please excuse my stupid friend," said Joey, "he can be a real pail sometimes."  
  
"No kidding," replied Karu.  
  
"Yeah, my name's Joey, what's yours. I haven't seen you here before, are you new/"  
  
"My name's Karu, it's nice to meet you Joey, and yes, I am new here."  
  
"Can I see you're schedule, maybe we have some classes together."  
  
Karu handed Joey her schedule, Joey gapped at it in surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what's so odd about Karu's schedule? Sorry, this isn't much of a cliffy, but I wanted to do one nonetheless. 


	4. The First Day of School Part 2

Karu: Seto, will you please say the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Karu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh; all she owns is her character and the plot of this story. *To Karu* you aren't going to hurt me now, are you?  
  
Karu: Why would I hurt you Seto? You're my favorite character.  
  
Seto: Well, you killed off the first two people who said the disclaimer.  
  
Karu: I would never kill you Seto, beat you in a duel perhaps, but never harm you in any way.  
  
Seto: You'd never beat me.  
  
Karu: *sarcastically* yeah, sure.  
  
Seto: You wouldn't.  
  
Karu: Whatever, to see about the rating, check the other chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey gapped at the schedule, "You... you... you have all honors classes," he finally managed to say.  
  
"Yeah... what'd you expect me to have?" asked Karu.  
  
"Well, then I have absolutely no classes with you," Joey stated plainly.  
  
"To bad," said Karu, "I was thinking that we might be able to hang out."  
  
"Wait," said Joey as he looked over Karu's schedule again, "we have PE the same period."  
  
"Good," said Karu, "I'll look forward to that period."  
  
"One more thing," said Joey, "You'll have most of your classes with him." Joey pointed to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes that was reading a book.  
  
Karu would recognize that person anywhere. "Seto Kaiba," she said under her breath.  
  
"Huh... what'd you say," said Joey obliviously. "Anyway, that's Seto Kaiba, he's in all the honors classes too."  
  
"I know who that is," snapped Karu, "so you think I'm stupid or something, and I don't know who the best duelist in the world is?"  
  
"Second best, second, my friend Yuge beat him easy."  
  
"I know, I know, but Seto then defeated Yugi."  
  
"You weren't there, I was, Seto forced Yugi to lose."  
  
"It doesn't matter how he did it, the point is, he beat Yugi."  
  
"There is no arguing with you, is there?"  
  
"It's been said that there's not."  
  
The bell rang and Joey, and most of the students in the classroom, ran out the door and into other classrooms. Karu looked around, there were only about 15 students left. The teacher walked in and looked around.  
  
"We have a new student joining our Honors Trigonometry class today," the teacher said, "Her name is Karu Mikyoito." He then told Karu to sit down next to Seto, Karu did as she was told.  
  
"So you're Karu," Seto whispered to her as she sat down, "my brother said you wanted to duel me."  
  
"That's correct," replied Karu.  
  
"Now if Mr. Kaiba and Miss Karu will stop chatting, we can get on with the lesson," said the teacher rather loudly.  
  
"Meet me at KaibaCorp at 5 o' clock, and you'll get you're duel," said Seto, he then turned to the teacher and started to take notes on the lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review is all I can say. 


	5. After school

Karu: *strapes explosives to Marik* Say it  
  
Marik: *glares* why should ?  
  
Karu: *hovers finger over 'blow up' button*  
  
Marik: Okay, okay, Karu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, she does own Karu and this fic. *To Karu* Do not blow me up!! I'll sic Ra on you!  
  
Karu: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure *pushes 'blow up' button*  
  
Marik: * guts splatter everywhere*  
  
Karu: Once again, the rating is because of my violent disclaimers, some cursing, and the rating may be upped later on because of a lemon I might add, if I feel like it. Just in case you're wondering, the duel's in the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the school day passed rather quickly. Why are my honors classes so easy? Karu asked herself as she grabbed her stuff out of her locker. I though honors classes were supposed to be challenging.  
  
"Hi Karu," said a voice behind her  
  
"Oh, hi Joey," she said as she turned around.  
  
"I was kinda wondering..." he said, but he didn't continue.  
  
"What?" asked Karu.  
  
"I was wondering, if you were doing anything after school."  
  
"Sorry Joey, I have a duel scheduled with Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You're gonna duel him?" asked Joey amazed.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"  
  
"He's hard, I dueled him once."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"Let me guess, you lost horribly."  
  
"Um... No, not exactly."  
  
"Sure Joey, whatever you say," Karu said as she walked out the door and down the street.  
  
Can Seto Kaiba really be that hard to defeat? I hope I can beat him. With my secret weapon, how can I lose. She smirked to herself as she thought this. She soon walked up to her house, walked inside, and walked up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is her secret weapon? Well, don't ask me, 'cause even I don't know. I'll just have to write the next and see what my Yami writes. Yeah, my Yami writes these things. 


	6. At KaibaCorp No, not the duel

Karu: *holds up the Obelisk card* Realm of shadows hear my cry, release the monster trapped inside. *Obelisk pops out of card* Now, Yugi, say the disclaimer, or I get Obelisk to attack you.  
  
Yugi: *cowers under table*  
  
Karu: *Pulls Yugi out and shoves him about 20 feet to the left of her* Obelisk, fist of fate attack  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhhh... *dissolves into thin air*  
  
Karu: Oh well, I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer myself  
  
Obelisk: I'll say it  
  
Karu: Obelisk, you can talk?  
  
Obelisk: Yeah, Karu does not own Yugioh, however, she does own Karu and this fanfic  
  
Karu: Thank you, umm... to see about the rating, check another chapter. Okay, lied! You caught me, but then again, you would have caught me sooner or later. The duel is in the next chapter, and if you get onto me about this, Ishizu, I will kill you, you and Jou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Karu got up to her room, she changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She almost grabbed her black trench coat, but then remembered that every time you saw Seto Kaiba out of his school uniform, he was wearing a trench coat. She didn't want to seem like a wanna be, so she grabbed her black duster instead.  
  
She checked the clock, it read 4:45. She left her house and walked down the street towards KaibaCorp. She looked out of place, and felt out of place to, as soon as she walked in the door. Everyone else was wearing business suits.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you on the dueling platform on the top floor, Ms. Mikyoito," said a man in a business suit.  
  
"Thank you," said Karu. Karu walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. When she came out of the elevator, Seto was standing there.  
  
"I hope you didn't expect an easy duel," said Seto.  
  
"I would expect anything less than 100% from you," Karu replied.  
  
"That's exactly what you'll get."  
  
"Good, I'm looking forward to a challenge."  
  
Seto walked over to and opened a door, "the arena is right through here," he said. He then walked through the door and Karu followed him. The lighting in the room was bright, and it took Karu a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she saw Seto standing on the dueling platform at the opposite end of the arena looking annoyed. Karu quickly got up to her dueling platform and placed her deck on the platform.  
  
"Duel," they both said at the same time as the battle began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, this chapter is shorter that the others, but my Yami couldn't come up with any ideas for the duel. I guess you'll all just have to wait for her to get some inspiration. 


	7. The Duel, finally

Karu: *Dangles Tea over cliff* I killed your precious midget boy, now I'll kill you!  
  
Tea: Kill me, my life has no meaning without Yugi *cries*  
  
Karu: Say the disclaimer and I will  
  
Tea: *sniffle* okay *sniffle* Karu *sniffle* does not own *sniffle* Yugioh *starts to cry again*  
  
Karu: *Tosses Tea off cliff* There, now that that's over and done with, on with the duel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll start off by playing Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode," said Karu, making her first move.  
  
Seto drew his hand and then drew another card, "I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, La Jinn, attack."  
  
Karu's life points flashed down to 1900 as she drew a card, "I play Mr. Volcano and attack your La Jinn."  
  
Seto seemed a bit taken aback; he was now losing 1900 to 1700. He drew a card and a smirk came up on his face, "Now I play, the Blue Eyes White Dragon," he said.  
  
"What?" Said Karu.  
  
"Are you telling me that you didn't know that I had Blue Eyes White Dragons?"  
  
"Of course I knew, I just didn't think you'd get one out so soon."  
  
"Amateur," Seto muttered under his breath. Karu heard this remark, but decided not to say anything. "Now, Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack!"  
  
Karu's life points dropped down to 1000 as she drew another card, a small smile crept up onto her face, but she managed to conceal it. "I play on monster face down, in defense mode, and one magic card face down as well," declared Karu.  
  
Seto drew a card, "Blue Eyes, White Lightning."  
  
"Ha," sounded Karu triumphantly, "You attacked my Labyrinth wall, and I activate reliable Guardian to raise it's defense 700 points."  
  
"Shit," said Seto as his life points dropped to match Karu's at 1000.  
  
"You'll find that I'm a level above your average duelist," said Karu.  
  
"So am I," added Seto.  
  
Karu drew a card and a rather large smirk, "And now, I play..."  
  
"You play what?" asked Seto.  
  
"I was pausing for effect."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"You know as well as I do that term is not correct."  
  
"Just shut up and let me make my move."  
  
"Go ahead, make it," Seto dared her.  
  
"I play," Karu smirked, "the Blue Eyes White Dragon," she said calmly.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Seto, "How is that possible? I have three of the only four Blue Eyes in all the world, and Yugi has the other."  
  
"It's a common misconception, to think that there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world, but there are actually 7 of them. You have three, I have three, and Yugi has the last."  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"I dunno, ask Pegasus. Now, can we get on with the duel?"  
  
"Let's"  
  
Seto another card and played it, another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Karu drew her card and played it as well, it was another Blue Eyes, too. The same process was repeated the next turn until Seto had out three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and Karu had out three Blue Eyes too, as well as a Labyrinth Wall in defense mode. When Seto next turn came, he drew his card and he relaxed as a large smirk came over his face, "This card has clinched the match for me," he said.  
  
"Oh, and how can you be sure of that?" asked Karu.  
  
"Oh, you will be to, as soon as you see what it is, and now I play the magic card Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"Damn it," cursed Karu as her life points dropped to zero and her dueling platform lowered. She hung her head as she walked away from the arena and into the elevator.  
  
"Karu," said Seto, "That was a good duel."  
  
"Yeah," said Karu as the elevator door closed. How could I have lost? Karu asked herself, Oh well; I didn't even bother to use my secret weapon. An evil smile came upon Karu's face as she walked out the door of KaibaCorp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is Karu's secret weapon?!? My Yami won't tell me, and since she writes this story, not me, I don't even know. 


	8. The Next Day

Karu: ARG!!! I ran out of ideas on how to get people to say the disclaimer and then kill them. I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer myself.  
  
Yami Karu: I'll say it, if you'll STOP COMPLAINING!!!  
  
Karu: *pouts* I wasn't complaining, plus, what the hell are you doing up?  
  
Yami Karu: One, you were too complaining, so shut the fuck up! Two, I have to get up to write this chapter any way, cause you're a horrible author. Oh yeah, and three, Karu doesn't own Yugioh, so if you sue me, I can tell you to go fuck a pretzel cause I put in a disclaimer.  
  
Karu: Ummmm... nicely put, I guess. Now, on to the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe I lost! Thought Karu to herself as she walked home, why didn't I use it? I could have manipulated his deck and claimed victory! Why couldn't I bring myself to do it? Then a small voice in the back of her head said it's because you like him. Karu immediately shook off the thought, there is no way in god damned hell that I like him. She soon made it home only to go up to her room, do her homework, and go to bed.  
  
The next morning, she went to school as usual. She was ambushed my Joey as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Karu," said Joey.  
  
"Oh, hi Joey."  
  
"Karu, there's someone that would like to meet you," said Joey as he stepped aside to reveal a boy that Karu immediately recognized as the boy from the game shop. "This is Yugi," said Joey, "Yugi Mouto."  
  
"That is the famous Yugi Mouto?" Asked Karu skeptically.  
  
"Yeah," said Joey.  
  
"According to Joey," said Yugi, "You're quite the duelist."  
  
"Not really, I lost to Seto Kaiba yesterday."  
  
"That's not that bad, I even lost to him once."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, how'd you like to try your hand against me?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Hey, I wanna duel you too," added Joey.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to duel you both," said Karu, Just what I need, a chance to test out my secret weapon.  
  
"Meet us at Kaiba Land after school," said Yugi, "Then we'll duel."  
  
"Okay," said Karu just as the bell rang. Karu quickly went to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karu: YAMI!!! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Yami K: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Karu: We're already on chapter 8, and so far the only exciting thing that's happened is one lousy duel.  
  
Yami K: Go fuck a pretzel while I work on the next chapter.  
  
Karu: Mean!  
  
Yami K: I know I am. 


	9. To Kaiba Land

Karu: I don't own Yugioh; all I own is my character and this fic.  
  
Yami K: Wow, you actually said the disclaimer yourself!  
  
Karu: I ran out of ideas on who to kill and how to kill them, but don't worry, I'm just having temporary disclaimer block.  
  
Yami K: I've never heard of an author having that before, oh well, on with the story. The rating is because of violent disclaimers, some cursing, and the rating may be upped for a lemon I might add later on, if I feel like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School passed by quickly, just like the previous day. Okay, I'm supposed to meet Yugi and Joey at Kaiba Land. Where is Kaiba Land? Crap, I can't believe I agreed to meet them at a place I've never even heard of before. I'm so stupid. Karu looked all around the school for Yugi and Joey, but she couldn't find them. Duh, she thought, I'll check the game shop. Karu ran down the street to the game shop and went inside. Neither Yugi nor Joey were there, but there was a man that looked a lot like Yugi, except older and with gray hair, standing behind the counter. She guessed that he was related to Yugi.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, might you know where Yugi is?" Karu asked him.  
  
"Yes, I do believe he told be that he was going to Kaiba Land."  
  
"Could you possibly give me directions to Kaiba Land?"  
  
"It's about 8 blocks south of here."  
  
"Thank you," said Karu as she exited the shop. She started to run south. Wait, she thought to herself as she stopped running, There is no way in hell I'm gonna show up there in my school uniform. She immediately turned around and ran to her house. She ran up the stairs and into her room, where she changed out of her school uniform and into a jean skirt, leather boots, and a halter-top. This is definitely different from what I usually wear, she thought to herself as she looked at her outfit in the mirror, oh well. She ran out the door and ran all the way to Kaiba Land.  
  
Karu saw Joey and Yugi standing by the front gate. "Hey you guys," she yelled as she waved to them. They turned towards her.  
  
"Hey Karu," said Joey as she walked up to them.  
  
"So, are we gonna go in?" Karu asked.  
  
"Of course," said Yugi, who had been silent up until now. They walked into Kaiba Land and Yugi pointed towards the arenas, "I hope there's one available for us to duel."  
  
As they walked to the arenas, Karu heard someone call her name. "Hey Karu, Yugi, Joey," said a voice behind them.  
  
Karu turned around, "Hi Mokuba," she said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"We wanted to duel, and we were wondering if one of the arenas was free," said Yugi.  
  
"You're in luck," said Mokuba, "Someone just canceled their reservation, and one of the arenas is open for the next hour."  
  
"That's great," said Karu, "That'll be just enough time for me to cream these two."  
  
"Hey! You won't beat me," said Joey.  
  
"Sure I won't," replied Karu as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Arena two is the one that's open, you guys can go use it," said Mokuba.  
  
Yugi, Joey and Karu all thanked Mokuba before heading off to the arena. "So, which one of you two is gonna duel me first?" asked Karu when they got to the arena.  
  
"I will," said Joey, "Not only that, but I'll beat you as well."  
  
"That's what you think," said Karu as they both got onto their platforms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karu: Yami, your chapters are too short!  
  
Yami Karu: Whatever, You'll have to wait for the duel until I get some ideas. 


	10. Duel, Joey vs Karu

Karu: The second duel of the fic.  
  
Yami K: and the most boring  
  
Karu: whatever.  
  
Yami K: I don't need your criticism, go fuck a pretzel!  
  
Karu: you say that too often, come up with something else.  
  
Yami K: like, go choke on a pretzel like George W. Bush?  
  
Karu: Something not related to a pretzel!  
  
Yami K: Fine, go fuck yourself!  
  
Karu: Much better, now say the disclaimer.  
  
Yami K: No!  
  
Karu: if you don't, you can't start the chapter, oh, and while your saying the disclaimer, tell about the rating.  
  
Yami K: Karu does not own Yugioh; all she owns is her character and this fic. The rating is because of a few violent disclaimers, cursing, and the rating may be upped for a lemon I might put in later, if I feel like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey and Karu placed their decks on the platform. "Duel," they both said at the same time after they finished drawing their hands. "I'll start by playing Mr. Volcano is attack mode, and two cards face down," said Karu.  
  
"All right!" Exclaimed Joey after he drew his card, "I can't believe how lucky I am, I got my best monster on my first turn! I play, the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"Just a second," said Karu, "I activate the trap card Just deserts, you lose 500 life points."  
  
"Oh well," said Joey, "You're monster still can't beat mine. Now, Red Eyes, Fire Ball attack."  
  
"Hmmm," said Karu, "Good play, but your Red Eyes isn't all that strong."  
  
"Please," said Joey, "I could beat you if all I used was my Red Eyes."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Karu, "because I can beat that Red Eyes here and now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes Joey, and now I play, Maha Vailo in attack mode."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Joey, "that whim of a monster couldn't beat my Red Eyes."  
  
"It can, when I equip it with the magic card Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises Maha Vailo's attack by 700 points."  
  
"It's still not strong enough to beat my Red Eyes."  
  
"Oh, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's not.  
  
"You're forgetting something Joey."  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?"  
  
"You're forgetting that Maha Vailo gains an extra 500 attack points for every equip card attached to it."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"You know what that means Joey, it means that my Maha Vailo is stronger than your Red Eyes. Now, Maha Vailo, attack!"  
  
"Damn it," said Joey as his life points dropped to 1150.  
  
"I'll play one card face down, and end my turn."  
  
"All I can do is play one monster in defense mode, and..."  
  
"Not so fast, I activate my face down card, stop defense!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Joey as his baby dragon was revealed.  
  
"Now, Maha Vailo, attack!"  
  
"I lost," said Joey, "I can't believe it."  
  
"You came, you dueled, you lost, get over it Joey," said Karu. "Now, I do believe that I get to duel you next, Yugi." I didn't even have to use my secret weapon to beat him. Oh well, maybe I'll finally get to use my secret weapon in this duel with Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karu: Oooooo, two duels, one right after another. How exciting!  
  
Yami K: You disgust me!  
  
Karu: I love you too, Yami.  
  
Yami K: Don't make me barf!  
  
Karu: One question Yami.  
  
Yami K: What?  
  
Karu: What is the secret weapon we've been hearing so much about?  
  
Yami K: *laughs* you think I'm gonna tell you?  
  
Karu: I was hoping you would.  
  
Yami K: There is no way in Ra damned hell I'd tell you! So go...  
  
Karu: I will not fuck a pretzel, or myself!  
  
Yami Karu: You take all the fun out of everything! 


	11. Duel 2, Yugi vs Karu

Karu: Haha... I'm a cured of temporary disclaimer block!  
  
Yami K: Is there even such a thing as temporary disclaimer block?  
  
Karu: *glare* of course there is!  
  
Yami K: *rolls eyes* whatever  
  
Karu: Ryou, say the disclaimer, or I'll rip in half your precious change of heart card!!  
  
Ryou: Karu dies not own Yugioh, all she owns is her character and this fic.  
  
Karu: *rips Change of Heart in half*  
  
Ryou: *falls into a pit of despair*  
  
Karu: Haha! To see about the rating, check another chapter. Ummm... Yami?  
  
Yami K: WHAT!?!  
  
Karu: Are we finally gonna find out what this 'secret weapon' is?  
  
Yami K: Yeah, why not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope I'll finally get to use my secret weapon in this duel, thought Karu while Yugi was walking onto his dueling platform, I could have used it in my duel with Seto, but I didn't.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" yelled Yugi as he was surrounded by light. The light dimmed to reveal that he had transformed into another person.  
  
So, the Pharaoh revealed himself, he always was overconfident. An evil smile came over Karu's face, but she was able to get rid of it before anyone noticed. "I'll let you go first, Yugi."  
  
"Thank you," said Yami as he drew a card. "I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode."  
  
Amateur, thought Karu as she drew, only an idiot would play a card that weak on his first turn. Oh well, I'll have fun destroying his monster. "I play, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Yami, "HOW CAN THAT BE?!?"  
  
"Confused, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, how can you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
"Oh, I see, you're one of those people that think there's only four Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"There IS only four."  
  
"No, there are seven. Seto Kaiba has three, you have one, and I. I have three."  
  
"How... How is that possible?"  
  
"Are you an idiot or something? I just finished explaining it to you. Now, Blue Eyes, use your White Lightning attack to destroy Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Yami seemed to be in a state of shock as his life points dropped to 400. Yami shook his head and seemed to comprehend what had just happened. Yami drew a card, "I play spell binding circle, to decrease the attack of your Blue Eyes by 700 points, and I also play one monster in defense mode. I'll end my turn."  
  
"I thought so," said Karu as she drew a card, "I play, one card face down. Now, Blue Eyes, use your White Lightning attack, destroy his defense monster."  
  
Yugi's defense monster was destroyed, and now it was his turn. "Heart of the cards," said Yugi as, "I trust in you." Yugi face suddenly dropped when he looked at the card he drew. "What?!? The... The heart of the cards... it... it failed me!"  
  
"Oh, let me guess, you didn't get the cad you need, poor baby."  
  
"How'd you know I didn't get the card I need?"  
  
My secret weapon, she thought, but that's not what she said. "This is how," and she held up a solid gold card with the eye of Horus on it.  
  
"Can it be?" asked Yami, "Another Millennium item!?!"  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh. It is another Millennium item, the millennium card! It has the power to manipulate decks, I can choose shat card you're going to pull from you deck. But, enough about my item, let's continue with the duel, shall we?"  
  
"I suppose we shall, I play one monster in defense mode."  
  
"I activate defense paralysis, to reveal your Kuriboh! Now, Blue Eyes, White Lightning attack!"  
  
"I.. I... I lost," said Yugi as his life points dropped to zero.  
  
"Now you see... Pharaoh, you're not the best, there are others better than you." She then muttered, "And Pre Seto is one of them."  
  
"Huh?" said Yugi as Karu walked out of the arena and away from Kaiba Land.  
  
Karu glanced at her watch, Hmmm, that only took half an hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karu: Wow, Yami, that was different  
  
Yami K: It was made that way. I do think though, that the next chapter will be the last.  
  
Karu: poo P  
  
Yami K: Don't worry, there'll be a sequel!  
  
Karu: Yay! :) 


End file.
